


Petal Burst

by LittlestFallenAngel



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlestFallenAngel/pseuds/LittlestFallenAngel
Summary: A poem dedicated to Ruby Rose's Semblance
Kudos: 6





	Petal Burst

I remember petals 

Red like roses 

When they told me you were gone 

I remember pain 

As I fell apart 

And screamed a mournful song 

But from my scars 

I sprouted wings 

And with them I fly true 

My petals now 

Mix with dyes 

Of pink, white, and blue 


End file.
